To characterize HPA axis abnormalities in cocaine dependent patients. Six healthy nonaddicted subjects and five cocaine dependent subjects have completed the study. Samples from these subjects are being analyzed. Approval is being sought to study cocaine dependent subjects twice; once within three days of initiating abstinence and once after 21 days of abstinence to permit characterization of chronic effects of cocaine on HPA axis function and HPA axis function after a fixed period of monitored abstinence.